Love at the Last Moment
by Mistress Rose27
Summary: This is another story I wrote back in high school, I hope you guys like it.


Love At The Last Minute

I was finally in Paris, France, after two years working hard and saving money, I was finally home in Paris. After a great deal of begging my parents, they let me go to Paris over several major holidays. I was going to be there from Christmas till a week before Spring Break in March. My parents were really great for letting me to France over those major holidays.

When I arrived at my hotel, I was exhausted from the long flight. But I was very happy to be in my homeland of father. Once the Bell Boy was gone, I went out to the balcony and looked at out onto the night view of Paris. I never thought that a night view a city would be so wonderful. Just seeing the streets lighted and the buildings all a glow made my heart race. With the night view of Paris in mind I decided it was time to sleep from a long day's journey.

The day I awoke in the middle of the afternoon, with most of the day gone I decided to unpack my suitcases. I knew I was going to here a while so I figured I might as well start unpacking my suitcases. The first thing I unpacked were my formal dresses, these dresses were very important to me because I had researched for a very long time about Victorian Dresses. Along with the formals was my Wedding Dress, I had my wedding dress planned out since I was a junior in High School. This dress was the most important out of all my dresses that I brought with me to France. Next I unpacked some of my casual clothes and dresses, that I would need for every day wear. Once I had finished unpacking the most important things, I called down to the front desk of my hotel and asked to speak with the manager.

"Monsieur l' manager, I was hoping that you could help me with a few errands Monsieur ? '' I asked

" But of course Mademoiselle, what can I do for you ? " He replied .

" Well, I'm going to Be in Paris for about a month and I would like to go to the Opera Garnier a few times while I'm here. So I would like tickets for box seats on the Grand Tier across from Box 5 on the Grand Tier. And with the tickets, I would like the dates to be about every other day if you could, if not, then tickets for performances twice a week. For all this month if you could, please Monsieur ." I asked .

" Of course Mademoiselle, I try to get what you asked, will there be anything else

Mademoiselle ? " He replied.

" Yes Monsieur, " I said, " I was wondering if there was any way I could be come a subscriber to the Opera Garnier Monsieur ? " I asked shyly.

All the Hotel Manager said to me was " Yes Mademoiselle, just consider it done. Will there be anything else, Mademoiselle ? "

" Yes actually, I have two more things I would like done. The first one is, I was also wondering if there a Masked Ball going to be held at the Opera Garnier for a New Year's Celebration? " I asked.

" Why yes Mademoiselle, there has been a masked ball held every year since the Opera opened, which was over a hundred years ago, Why do you ask ? " He asked.

" Monsieur, I would also like to attend the Masked Ball this year, I have a little surprise in store for the subscribers. And the second thing is, I would like to order some late lunch, since I have slept half the day away." I said.

" Don't worry about attending the Masked Ball this year, everything will be taken care of. And your lunch will be up in a few minutes. Is that all for you Mademoiselle ? " He asked.

" Yes that will be all for now thank you very much, you have been very helpful, thank you!" I said.

" Oh no Mademoiselle, it will be my pleasure, it is always a joy to help out a young person join the Opera, so thank you very much Mademoiselle ! " He said.

While I waited for my lunch I looked out onto Paris again, this time it was day time, and the city just as beautiful, if not more. I was happy to be home and ready to see the city. But what should I see first. Then it came to me, The Eiffel Tower, it was open late and it was a major tourist attraction. But any person could see all of Paris in any direction from the very top of the tower. Once I made up my mind to see the Eiffel Tower, there was a knock at my door. It was a bell boy with my lunch, so I let him in, said thank you, tipped and closed the door behind him.

Once I finished my lunch, I got dressed in some warm winter clothes and went down stairs. As I exited the hotel the door man called a taxi for me and told the driver where to take me. When I reached the Base of the Eiffel Tower, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi.

From the street to the first platform of the tower, I had to take the stairs. Everyone had to take the stairs, but once I reached the first platform, I could take the elevator the rest if the way up the Eiffel Tower. As I going up the tower the view of the city just got more and more spectacular with each passing of a level. When I reached the top I was spelled bound by how high I was, and by how wonderful the city look from high up I was.

I looked over Paris for a long time, and enjoyed the view. I knew that I won't be able to get another view like this anywhere else. All the time I was up there I thought of what to do next while I'm in Paris, and of my family back home in San Antonio, missing me.


End file.
